


Das Schicksal irrt nicht

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past-Hogwarts, Self-Harming Draco, psycho-therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Narzissa kann es nicht länger ansehen, wie ihr Sohn im Bett liegt und vor sich hintrauert. Nach dem Krieg war es schwer für sie und Draco hat sich nach einigen Erfahrungen komplett zurück gezogen. Narzissa hat ihn geschützt, doch vier Monate sind eine viel zu lange Zeit.Sie schafft es mit einem Heiler Draco von einer Therapie in einer Tagesklinik zu überzeugen, doch nicht bei St. Mungos, nein in einer Muggel Tagesklinik. Dort kennt ihn niemand und sein Name spielt keine Rolle.Nach ein paar Wochen trifft er zufällig auf Harry und beide stellen fest, dass sie nicht so unterschiedlich sind und sich eigentlich ganz gut verstehen könnten. Was dann passiert, müsst ihr selber lesen ;-)





	1. Vier verdammte Monate

Willkommen, Willkommen. Danke dass ihr mal reinlesen wollt. Der Anfang gebe ich zu ist ein bisschen drückend. Allgemein wird die Geschichte um Draco erstmal nicht ganz so rosig sein. Er ist durch den Krieg gegangen, hat viele Entscheidungen getroffen die er bereute. Und er wusste nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt zu überlegen, was er nach der Schule machen wollte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er dann schon tot wäre. 

Nunja, ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass ich selber in einer Tagesklinik war und diese Fanfiction ist eine kleine Art meinerseits alles ein bisschen zu verarbeiten und auch zu merken um was es mir ging. Ich werde einige Sachen im Laufe der FF versuchen zu erklären am Ende. Wenn Fragen sind immer raus damit!

Trotz allem wird es auch irgendwann ziemlich viel SMUT sein!! Also wenn ihr Harry und Draco verschwitzt in einem Bett zusammen nicht sehen/lesen wollt, dann ist die ff vielleicht nicht ganz eure Liga. 

Damit wüsche ich euch viel Spaß und freue mich über Kommentare.  
Ich schreibe die ff allein und habe keinen Beta-Leser.  
Alle Rechte an den Charakteren hat nur J.K. Rowling für sich allein, ich nehme mir nur die Freiheit heraus ein bisschen mit ihnen Abenteuer meiner Art zu erleben. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco lag in seinem Bett und hörte seine Mutter leise mit jemanden reden. Konnte sie ihn denn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen... war es zu viel verlangt? Erst Blaise, dann Pansy und jetzt keine Ahnung wer... Draco wollte und konnte einfach sein Bett nicht verlassen. Er wusste nicht genau wie lange er sich schon in seinem Zimmer im Manor eingeschlossen hatte. Nur zu Essenszeiten, seiner Mutter zuliebe, verließ er sein Zimmer. Ohne großen Hunger...

"Draco... Schatz... ich, komm bitte aus dem Bett. Wir müssen uns wirklich Mal unterhalten...", sagte seine Mutter vorsichtig, aber mit ernster Stimme. Er war gewillt die Decke einfach noch enger zu ziehen und sie anzuschreien. Doch die Kraft fehlte ihm. Sie soll ihn endlich alleine lassen.

"Mister Malfoy, wollen sie nicht oder können sie nicht?", fragte dann eine sanfte männliche Stimme. Er hatte sie noch nie gehört und die Frage erschütterte etwas in ihm. "Beides...", sagte er heiser. Er hatte seine Stimme lange nicht mehr gebraucht.

"Ich möchte mit ihnen über ihre Situation reden und die Bitte ihrer Mutter beherzigen. Sie haben das Haus seit fast vier Monaten nicht mehr verlassen, geschweige denn ihr Zimmer ...", fasste er zusammen und Draco spürte wie das Bett einsackte, als dieser Jemand sich zu ihm setzte und langsam an der Decke zog.

Draco ließ es zu, er wollte ja etwas ändern, aber er schämte sich. Schämte sich für die Entscheidungen die er im Krieg getroffen hatte, schämte sich dafür das es ihm so ging wie es ihm ging und er schämte sich seiner Mutter solche Sorgen zu machen.

Nach allem was passiert war, Krieg zu Ende, sein Vater in Askaban und das halbe Manson konfisziert.

Die Decke verschwand und legte Draco's Blick frei. An seinem Bett saß ein ziemlich jung aussehender Mann mit Brille. Schlank und groß. Er trug ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen und es beruhigte Draco. Eindeutig ein Heiler, er trug eine Robe von St. Mungos.

Dann sackten seine Worte langsam durch und Draco setzte sich abrupt auf. "Vier Monate?", fragte er selber geschockt und schämte sich nicht mal über seinen Zustand.

Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen, sein Schlafanzug war durchgeschwitzt von Albträumen die ihn nächtlich plagten und der mangelnden Körperhygiene.

"Ja, vier Monate und ich kann ihre Mutter verstehen. Sie brauchen Hilfe, Mister Malfoy! Ich bin Heiler Samson. Ich bin aus St. Mungo's hergekommen um Mal nach ihnen zu sehen. Ich würde gerne ihre Möglichkeiten besprechen...", erklärte der Heiler neben Draco. Draco's Blick ging zu seiner Mutter. Sie sah alt und angespannt aus. Sie hatte eine große Sorgenfalten in der Stirn und ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch wofür?

"Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es denn? Wovon reden wir hier?", fragte Draco nun langsam zu sich kommend.

"Erstmal Stelle ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen und dann sehen wir was wir tun können. Leiden sie an gedrückter Stimmung? Alles ist grau?"

Draco nickte, ohne zu zögern. Es brachte nichts zu lügen, es würde nicht besser werden .... Vier Monate lang war es nicht besser geworden.

"Haben sie ihr Interesse an an Hobbys und anderen angenehmen Unternehmungen verloren?", fragte Heiler Samson weiter.

Draco nickte abermals langsam und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die sich in seine Decke krallten. Das hatte er gar nicht wahr genommen.

"Fühlen sie sich ständig müde und trotzdem unruhig?", fragte er weiter und zog ein Notizbuch hervor.

"Ja... ich... bin nur noch müde!", Sagte Draco leise mit einem immer größer werdenden Verdacht. 

"Haben sie Selbstzweifel und große Schuldgefühle?"

"Ja..."

"Können sie sich in letzter Zeit kaum konzentrieren? Oder verlieren sie sich in Überlegungen?"

"Ja..."

Immer wieder lautete die Antwort JA. Draco schloss irgendwann die Augen, er wollte die Welt um ihn nicht mehr sehen, das Grau in Grau. Alles schrie ihn an, schuldig! Schuldig!

"Mister Malfoy... ich bin mir sehr sicher indem was ich ihnen jetzt sage. Sie haben eine Schwere Depression. Sie kann durch viele Dinge ausgelöst werden oder entstehen. Können sie mir beantworten, was sie vermuten woher sie kommt?"

Draco musste nicht lange überlegen. "Der Krieg, viele falsche Entscheidungen und kein Rückrad, Heiler Samson... ", sagte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

"Was kann ich tun? Ich will nicht mehr nichts tun..."

"Das ist der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung Mister Malfoy. Der Wunsch nach Veränderung... ihre Möglichkeiten sind breit gefächert. Sie könnten dreimal in der Woche hier bei ihnen Zuhause Therapie haben oder sie könnten nach St. Mungo's Stationär aufgenommen werden. Depressionen sind keine seltene Krankheit, auch bei Zauberern ist diese Krankheit weit verbreitet. Oder sie können in eine Tagesklinik, ebenfalls in Sankt Mungo's."

"Nein, nicht nach St. Mungo's. Mein Name wird mich... dort werde ich andere Sorgen haben, als meine Krankheit...", sagte Draco ernst. Die Wochen nach den Verhandlungen waren deutlich gewesen. Er war mit Essen beworfen worden, beschimpft und angespuckt worden. Er und ihr Name war nichts mehr wert... Dank seines Vaters. Und ihm...

Er rieb sich gedankenverloren über den linken Unterarm. Doch bevor er ihn wieder unter der Decke hat verschwinden lassen können, hatte der Heiler sein Handgelenk ergriffen.

Sein linker Unterarm war überseht mit schnitten, kreuz und quer, dicke und dünne Narben. Doch das dunkle Mal war immer noch klar zu sehen. Jedes normale Tattoo wäre unter den Narben verschwunden. Aber es war kein normales Tattoo, es war das Zeichen des dunklen Lords. Und ob Tot oder nicht, er entschied immer noch über ihn ...

Draco's Kopf zuckte hoch, als er ein Schluchzen vernahm. Seine Mutter weinte. Wegen ihm...

"Mama...", sagte er leise und zog seinen Arm langsam aus dem Griff des Zaubererarztes.

Er versuchte aufzustehen... seine Beine zu überreden mit ihm zu kooperieren. Doch kaum etwas geschah. Natürlich nicht, er konnte nicht mal seine Mutter trösten. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten.

"Sie lehnen also die Klinik ab?", frage Heiler Samson in die bedrückende Stille hinein. Er hatte jede Bewegung Draco's beobachtet.

"Ja, nicht St. Mungo's!", Sagte Draco fast flüsternd. Er wollte den Spott nicht... er brauchte ihn nicht, seine eignen Vorwürfe reichten.

"Dann gibt es noch eine Alternative...", er sah zu Narzissa Malfoy und sie nickte.

"Am Rande von London gibt es ein Krankenhaus Gelände, Mister Malfoy, es ist für Muggel. Dort gibt es neben dem Krankenhaus auch eine Tagesklinik für Depressive Muggel ... ob Zauberer oder Muggel, die Behandlung ist dieselbe. Es ist nichts was durch Magie zu lösen ist. Dort kennt sie keiner und sie können trotz dessen eine Therapie machen...", bot der Heiler an.

Draco musterte den Mann auf seiner Bettkante nochmal. Er sollte mit Muggeln in eine Klinik? Aber er war ein Zauberer. "Warum nicht die erste Option?", fragte er langsam. Wieso sollte er nicht Zuhause Therapie haben?

"Sie müssen wieder anfangen das Haus zu verlassen und eine Routine entwickeln. Und sie werden mehr Fortschritte haben, wenn sie da nicht alleine durchmüssen... sie treffen Gleichgesinnte! Den Patienten dort geht es so wie ihnen!".

Er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sollte nach Muggellondon und dort in eine Muggel-Tagesklinik um mit Muggeln über seine Krankheit zu reden?! Was soll er denn sagen? Hey, ich war im Krieg hier in London und ich stand auf der falschen Seite, hab alles falsch gemacht was ich falsch machen konnte und jetzt, enttäusche ich meine Mutter abermals. Weil ich depressiv bin... ich bin kein guter Erbe... niemals ...

Draco sah weiter auf seine Hände die miteinander rangen. "Ja... ich probiere es... ab wann?"

Er hörte wie seine Mutter ausatmete als hätte sie die Luft angehalten.

"Ab Montag... wir haben jetzt Freitag...", sagte der Heiler, stand auf und wendete sich an Draco's Mutter. Er flüsterte ihr was zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Ich schicke ihnen eine Eule mit allen Details! Und Mister Malfoy... gut, dass sie sich für eine Klinik entschieden haben!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das erste Kapitel geschafft, herzlichen Glückwunsch~  
Der erste Schritt ist getan und ja, ich habe fast drei Jahr gebraucht um diesen Schritt zu gehen. Aber es war eine verdammt gute Entscheidung!

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel


	2. Einmal Tagesklinik, Bitte!

Draco hatte mit seiner Mutter noch eine kleine Online-Shopping-Tour gemacht, damit er auch in Muggelklamotten unterwegs sein konnte. Seine Mutter war mehr als fasziniert von diesem Internet gewesen. Normalerweise trug er immer einen Umhang und eine Art Zaubereranzug, maßgeschneidert natürlich. Doch er wollte nicht auffallen, den Kopf tief halten und einfach seine Therapie hinter sich bringen.

Heiler Samson hatte ihnen mit der Eule die restlichen Details überbringen lassen. Die Tagesklinik war auf dem Krankenhausgelände, ein paar Gebäude weiter zur Straße hin. Immer wieder hörte man die Rettungswagen, die verletzte Muggel in das Krankenhaus brachten. Es war sehr grün, was Draco überraschte. Er mochte die Natur und Wald, grün war einfach seine Farbe und das nicht nur weil er ein Slytherin war.

Er stand vor der Eingangstür. Der Apparier-Punkt war nicht allzu weit weg in einer Gasse, somit hatte er nur einen kurzen Weg von dort aus gehabt. Er atmete tief durch und trat durch die Glastür in ein eindeutig altes Haus. Es gab einen Treppenaufgang und einige Türen. An einer Stand Empfangstresen, Draco klopfte und trat ein.

"Mister Malfoy wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!", sagte die Dame hinter dem kleinen Tresen. Sie stand auf und war gute zwei Köpfe kleiner, als Draco mit seinen knapp 1,80 Meter. Sie schüttelten die Hände und sie stellte sich als Miss Crafter vor.

"So... wir müssen nur den Papierkram klären, dann bringe ich sie zu ihrem Pfleger und ihrer Gruppe!", sagte sie und tippte auf den Computer ein. Draco war heilfroh sich mit Muggeldingen auseinandergesetzt zu haben. Auch wenn er immer wieder rum fluchte, wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte wie er wollte.

Handys mochten ihn generell nicht wirklich und somit besaß er zwar eins, blickte aber kaum drauf. Nur für den Notfall...

"Arbeiten sie momentan, Mister Malfoy?", fragte sie lächelnd.

"Nein... Ich suche noch den passenden Platz!", sagte er ruhig und sah aus dem Fenster. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Hier nach.

"Ok... So... hier einmal unterschreiben bitte!", sie legte ihm ein Zettel vor und er unterschrieb mit seiner verschnörkelten, filigranen Schrift.

"Gut, folgen sie mir!", sagte sie und führte ihn wieder heraus in den Flur mit den vielen Türen. Sie gingen durch einen weiteren Flur in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses. "Mister Malfoy, dies hier ist Mister Anthony Backard. Er ist Pfleger bei uns und wird ihnen das Haus zeigen. Zudem ist er einer ihrer Ansprechpartner.", damit verabschiedete sie sich und Mister Backard lächelte ihn an. "Dann zeige ich ihnen mal alles. Einen Kaffee vielleicht?", fragte dieser und schloss die Tür des Raumes an dem 'Labor' stand.

"Gerne...", sagte Draco aufrichtig. Er hatte nicht viele Laster, aber Kaffee war eines davon!

Sie gingen in den Keller und Draco wurde ein Ruheraum mit ein paar Liegen gezeigt, der Platz an dem die Wasserflaschen standen und die Küche. In der Küche saßen einige Muggel und sahen auf.

Sie sahen alle ziemlich gut gelaunt und ziemlich falsch am Platz aus. Sie waren hier in einer Klinik für Depressionen und ähnliches. Wieso hatten die alle so gute Laune?!

"Hier oder draußen können sie ihre Freizeit verbringen zwischen ihren Kursen!", erklärte der Pfleger und reichte Draco einen weißen Becher mit etwas, was aussah wie Kaffee. Draco roch vorsichtig dran und nippte dann vorsichtig. Der Kaffee war ekelhaft... Er verzog das Gesicht und murmelte: "Das soll Kaffee sein?!".

Alle lachten und sein Gegenüber grinste: "Nunja es ist ein Kaffeeautomat und Kaffeebohnen sind auch drin...".

Draco schüttete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue das Gebräu weg und folgte ihm dann weiter in einen Raum mit Spinden.

"Für 20 Pfund Pfand bekommen sie einen eigenen Spind. Sie müssen sich aber nicht jetzt entscheiden...", dann gingen sie wieder nach oben und Draco fand sich wieder im Flur vom Anfang wieder.

"Im Keller war ein Board, dort hängen Aufgaben die jeder Mal übernehmen sollte... so... in einer halben Stunde ist ihr erster Kurs! Achja!", Sagte der Pfleger und zog ein Zettel hervor. "Hier sind ihre Kurse aufgelistet. Und dahinter ist der Wochenplan. Falls noch Fragen sind, Fragen sie bitte...".

Draco sah auf den Zettel.

Körperwahrnehmung...

Achtsamkeit...

Interaktionelle...

Was zur Hölle sind das bitte für Kurse?!

"Ne, keine Fragen. Vielen Dank...", sagte er langsam und sah sich um. Er würde erstmal eine rauchen gehen...

Er ging aus dem Hinterausgang heraus. Dort befanden sich mehrere Tische mit Bänken. Und dort saßen auch schon einige seiner Mitpatienten.

Draco holte aus seiner Jackeninnentasche eine schlanke Schatulle. Er öffnete sie und darin lag eine schlanke, silberne E-Zigarette. Eins musste er Muggeln lassen, sie waren wirklich einfallsreich.

Er steckte sie zwischen seine Lippen und zog einen Moment dran. Mh, Erdbeer-Vanille... viel besser als normale Zigaretten...

Eine junge Frau in seinem Alter beobachtete ihn und stand dann auf. "Hi, ich bin Rachel. Du bist neu, oder? ", Sagte sie freundlich und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er nahm sie. "Offensichtlich... mein Name ist Draco...".

Er wusste nicht ob er wirklich Bekanntschaften machen wollte. Er zog wieder an der E-Zigarette und sah die Anderen an. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte Draco dann doch interessiert nach. Was soll's...

"Ich bin in der sechsten Woche... komm, setz dich doch zu uns!", bekam er prompt eine Antwort und wurde sanft am Ärmel zum Tisch zu den ganzen anderen Muggel gezogen. Er zählte neun Personen.

Sie stellte ihn vor und alle begrüßten ihn freudig und redeten dann weiter.

Draco entspannte sich langsam. Niemand kannte ihn hier, oder seinen Namen...

Er hörte schweigend den Gesprächen ab und an zu. Er hatte nicht die Kraft und Lust sich einzumischen. Muggel waren manchmal so einfältig.

Sie redeten über Gott, über ihre Beziehungen, über ihre Arbeit. Ihre Haustiere.

Dann ging es rein zur Ergotherapie. Er sah die ganzen Handarbeitsdinge und unterdrückte gerade noch ein Stöhnen. Er hatte einen gottverdammten Zauberstab! Er konnte ihn schwingen und alles war wie er es wollte...

Er setzte sich an den großen Tisch und bekam erklärt was man alles machen könnte.

Stricken und Häkeln

Holzarbeiten

Speckstein

Formen mit Ton

Korbflechten, dafür gab es Hauselfen...

Er versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Mister Malfoy, was wollen sie denn gerne machen?", Fragte die Therapeutin lächelnd. Sie hatte eine leicht gebräunte Haut und dunkle lange Haare. Die Kurven saßen an den richtigen Stellen und sie hatte ein freundliches Glimmen in den Augen.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Miss Larson. Ich habe noch nie viel mit Handwerk am Hut gehabt, deshalb ist mir nicht ganz klar was ich machen soll...", sagte er langsam und sah sich nochmal die Dinge an ,die er machen könnte.

"Vielleicht Korbflechten?", Sagte er dann zögernd. Es kannte ihn ja niemand, also würde er auch was machen können, bei dem er sich dämlich vorkam.

"Gute Entscheidung, Mister Malfoy. Dort finden sie die Böden, suchen sie sich eine Größe aus und dann zeige ich ihnen wie es geht."

Die Kurszeit verbrachte er also damit den Anfang eines Korbes zu machen und am Ende der Zeit sah er erstaunt auf den Rand des Korbes. Es war langsam erkennbar was es werden würde. Er fühlte sich entspannt... es war erstaunlich...

Es war entspannend gewesen mit den langen Holzfäden den Rand zu Knüpfen.

Dann war auch schon Schluss für den Tag, da er erst am Mittag wirklich angefangen hatte. Er verabschiedete sich und ging langsam zum Apparier-Punkt. Er erschien im Garten des Manson's Und wurde von seiner Mutter begrüßt.

Sie wollte alles wissen!

So vergingen zwei lange Wochen. Doch mit jedem weiteren Tag gefiel es Draco besser. Er lernte immer mehr die Menschen um ihn herum kennen und fand sie wirklich nett. Sie lachten viel, auch Draco. So viel hatte er seit Kriegsanfang nicht mehr gelacht. Sie aßen zusammen, weinten und lachten zusammen. Schon nach den zwei Wochen war er erstaunt, wie wohl er sich fühlte.

Sie saßen draußen und Draco erzählte gerade von den Pfauen in ihrem Garten und wie er als Kind schreiend weggelaufen war.

Alle lachten und da sah er ihn. Ein junger Mann, so groß wie er, rabenschwarze Haare, außergewöhnlich grüne Augen und einer hässlichen Brille. Harry Potter...

"Ich... ich komm gleich wieder...", sagte Draco leise, stand auf und ging auf seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind zu. "Potter...", sagte er leise.

Der Angesprochene musterte ihn ausgiebig und lächelte dann leicht. "Malfoy... ich habe nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen!", Sagte er ruhig.

"Weil wir hier in Muggellondon sind oder weil ich genau hier bei dem Gebäude der Tagesklinik bin?", Fragte er ziemlich sanft und entspannt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er geschockt und angespannt wäre. Aber nein, er stand hier und stand zu dem, warum er hier war.

"Ja zu beidem...", sagte Potter und sein Blick glitt zu dem Haus.

Draco musste über seine Antwort nachdenken.

"Das Bedarf einer längeren Erklärung aber in aller Kürze. Ich bin krank, Potter. Um genau zu sein habe ich schwere Depressionen und wollte nicht in eine Klinik in unserer Welt, weil mich dort jeder beschimpfen und wie den Dreck unter ihren Schuhen behandeln würde. Also gab es nur die Möglichkeit hierher zu kommen. Mein Therapeut ist Merlin sei dank ein Squib somit kann ich sogar frei erzählen was mir auf dem Herzen liegt. Und bei dir so? Ich hab gehört du wirst Auror... und warum bist du hier in Muggellondon unterwegs?"

Harry stand fast der Mund offen. Das fand Draco doch recht amüsant. "Was Potter? Überrascht?"

"Ja, ich habe mit einer dummen Antwort gerechnet und nicht mit der Wahrheit, Draco!", antwortete er verblüfft. "Du bist in Behandlung... wow... ich hatte gedacht du bist in Frankreich...", sagte er.

Draco winkte ab, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Ich habe noch einen Kurs, dann hätte ich Zeit für einen Kaffee!", bot er an. Er wollte einfach alles loswerden, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Harry nickte. "Ja, klar ich muss sowieso nochmal los, was hier in der Stadt klären. Ich hol dich hier ab?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast ein Auto? Ernsthaft?", fragte er und lachte dann leise.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, also bis später!"

Draco blieb stehen, als der Gryffindor ging. Er konnte nicht umhin zu sagen, dass Potter sich gemacht hatte. Er hatte Muskeln bekommen, welche sich deutlich unter den Shirt Ärmeln spannten. Sein Kreuz war breiter geworden und die Jeans die er trug passte ziemlich gut! Mehr als gut! Bei Circe, hatte er ihm wirklich gerade auf den Arsch gesehen... Shit...

Er ging zurück zu seinen Mitpatienten und zog tief an seiner E-Zigarette. Shit.

"Wer war das?", Fragte Rachel grinsend. Das Grinsen gefiel ihm nicht...

"Das ist ein Bekannter von mir, wir sind auf die gleiche Schule gegangen... ", erklärte er lächelnd.

"Ihr scheint euch näher zu stehen ,als nur 'Bekannte'...", schnurrte sie fast.

"Mh... er war sozusagen mein Erzfeind in der Schule, wir haben uns ständig geprügelt und standen immer auf gegenüberstehenden Seiten..."

Rachel kratzte sich an Kopf. "Dafür dass ihr euch damals gehasst habt, habt ihr euch beide ganz schön deutlich abgecheckt..."


	3. Kaffee ist immer eine Lösung

Draco musterte seine Muggelfreundin und murrte leise: "Hast du gesehen wie der Typ aussieht?! Hass hin oder her, er ist verdammt heiß!".

Rachel lachte. Sie hatte am Ende seiner ersten Woche trocken festgestellt, dass er schwul sein musste. Und Draco hat sie nicht korrigiert, warum auch? Er war schwul... sowas von schwul!

Pansy lachte immer noch über ihr erstes Mal mit Draco. Er hatte sich unfassbar ungeschickt angestellt... er war einfach nicht für... das weibliche Geschlecht zu haben... nein, nope und nie wieder. Er brauchte etwas ... Handfestes zwischen den Beinen. Auch wenn er nur One-Night-Stands und Blaise gehabt hatte.

Die Zaubererwelt hat es Merlin sei dank nie erfahren, denn es würde nur noch mehr Makel an ihm geben dadurch.

Rachel stieß ihn an der Schulter an. "Hey... wohin schweifen deine Gedanken denn jetzt schon wieder ab? Was schmutziges kann es nicht sein, dafür siehst du zu unglücklich aus!", sagte sie etwas besorgt und Draco lachte leise. "Nein, nichts schmutziges. Ich dachte an... meine Vergangenheit...".

Sie hatten noch AZE, Ausdruckszentrierte Ergotherapie, dort schieden sich die Geister. Die einen Patienten mochte es, die anderen fanden es grauenvoll. Draco zählte zu denen die es mochten, denn immer wieder erstaunte es ihn wie ausdrucksstark Bilder sein konnten. Sie konnten noch so schlecht gemalt sein, die Wahl der Farben und der Perspektive, alles zeigte einem unterbewusst den Weg.

Heute war das Thema "Heutiges Gefühl". Draco sah auf sein weißes Blatt und sein Kopf war leer. Was fühlte er denn gerade? Angst... Angst, dass Potter ihn fertig machen würde für seine Schwäche. Lust, da sein Schulrivale sowas von anbetungswürdig geworden war. Jeder Muskel war nicht zu viel, aber deutlich sichtbar gewesen...

Neugier. Was würde er ihm erzählen? Würden sie sich verstehen? Und Leere... das heutige große Gefühl. Er hatte sich heute den ganzen Tag bis zu dem Zusammentreffen leer gefühlt. Er hatte gelacht, ja. Er hatte mitgemacht bei was auch immer. Aber er hatte nichts gefühlt. Nicht wirklich, nur oberflächlich, nach außen. Alles war heile Welt.

Er nahm sich die Pastellkreide und malte drauf los. Einen schwarzen Kreis, fast so groß, dass er das ganze Bild ausfüllte. Er nahm sich Pink, Grün und dunkelblau und zeichnete damit Bereiche an den Rand des Kreises. Den Kreis ließ er weiß und beendete damit auch schon das Bild. Ganz viel nichts und am Rand an der Oberfläche des Kreises ein paar Gefühle.

Er atmete tief durch und sah in die Runde. Einige waren bunt, andere waren dunkel und eines war nur mit schwarz gemalt. Seine Kollegen erzählten nach einander was und warum sie es so gemalt hatten.

Dann war Draco dran, es war immer wieder hart einfach zu sagen was man fühlte... danach zu handeln und die Gefühle zu zeigen. Er hatte noch kein Mal geweint, außer im Einzelgespräch.

"Naja, der Kreis ist mein Gefühl... heute war alles leer, frei von tiefem Gefühl... und hier außen Grenzen Gefühle an. Dunkelblau für Angst, Pink für Lust und Grün für neugierig... ja...", je länger er auf das Bild blickte, desto trauriger machte es ihn.

Er verließ den Kurs mit einer noch schlimmeren Leere als vorher. Er holte seinen Rucksack aus seinem Spind , verließ die Klinik und fand sich mit Potter am Weg wieder.

"Kaffee? Du siehst aus als könntest du ihn gut gebrauchen!", Sagte er und deutete auf einen schnittigen Jaguar F-Type. Draco pfiff anerkennend. "Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du Geschmack hast, Potter! Aber das hier ist ein wirklich schöner Wagen!".

Er fiel auf den Beifahrersitz und wurde umhüllt von einem erdigen, männlichen Geruch. Nichts unangenehmes... ganz im Gegenteil, natürlich, ein bisschen nach Leder und noch etwas was Draco nicht benennen konnte.

Sie fuhren schweigend los und nach guten zehn Minuten fuhr der Schwarzhaarige den Sportwagen auf einen kleinen Parkplatz. In großer Schrift stand an den Gebäude 'Hunt Brothers Kaffeerösterei'.

Draco stieg elegant aus und schloss sanft die Tür. "Sieht ja spannend aus, Potter!"

"Wart's nur ab, Malfoy! Es gibt kein besseres Café in der Umgebung. Ich würde sogar sagen ganz London!", Mit diesen Worten hielt er Draco die Tür auf und der Geruch nach frisch gerösteten Kaffee schlug ihm entgegen. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. "Ich hatte wirklich lange keinen guten Kaffee mehr...", gab er zu, wenn er darüber nachdachte schon seit über vier Monaten nicht mehr...

Er sah an die Tafel an der Wand und seine Wahl war schnell getroffen. "Ein Americano bitte...", damit suchte er einen gemütlichen Platz am Fenster aus wartete einfach auf Potter. Dieser brachte ihre beiden Heißgetränke zum Tisch.

Draco gab etwas mehr als einen Teelöffel Zucker hinzu, rührte und nahm dann einen Schluck und er musste zugeben dass das verdammt guter Kaffee war. "Sprachlos, hm?", fragte Potter grinsend und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Cappuccino. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Man sah ihm deutlich den Genuss an. Ob er auch in anderen 'Situationen' so aussehen würde?

"Ich muss sagen ich bin positiv überrascht! Aber jetzt zu der eigentlichen Frage. Was bringt dich an den Stadtrand von London zu einem Muggelkrankenhaus?", fragte nun Draco wirklich interessiert.

Harry lachte leise. "Ich habe meinen Cousin besucht. Er liegt in eben diesem Krankenhaus, da er ein Muggel ist. Und er hat sich den Oberschenkelknochen bei einem Rugby Spiel gebrochen. Ich habe ein ganz gutes Verhältnis zu ihm und habe ihn dort besucht. Und ich habe gleich noch ein paar andere Dinge besorgt, die man nur in Muggellondon findet!".

Draco hörte zu und nickte schließlich. "Gut, dann kannst du jetzt fragen!".

"Warst du in Frankreich?"

"Nein..."

"Du bist wegen Depressionen in der Klinik?"

"Richtig!".

Sein Gegenüber stoppte. Sie schwiegen sich einen Moment an.

"Weißt du Malfoy, wird sind uns ganz nicht so unähnlich. Ich gehe schon seit Kriegsende zum Therapeuten... auch wenn das kaum jemand weiß. Ron und Hermine natürlich... Mrs Weasley natürlich... sonst niemand. Ich hab viele Sachen verarbeiten müssen, naja verarbeite sie noch jetzt. Doch es hilft sich mit jemand außenstehenden zu Unterhalten. Und jetzt weißt du es!"

Draco nippte weiter an seinem Getränk. "Hm... wir sind ja auch durch ein paar harte Dinge gegangen... Granger und Weasley sind immernoch ein Paar? Hut ab..."

Harry verspannte sich ihm gegenüber kurz durch die Ansprache auf seine besten Freunde, doch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er überging einfach den Kommentar. "Geht es dir schon besser?", fragte er dann direkt. Es war nicht wie übliche Frage. Wie geht es dir? Sondern ob es ihm besser ging.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist schwer... loszulassen und über Dinge nachzudenken, die man vor Jahren ganz tief in sich vergraben hatte... also nein, nicht wirklich."

"Mh... wieso wolltest du dich mit mir treffen, so plötzlich? Du hättest mich ja auch ignorieren können... oder beschimpfen", bot Potter an.

"Ich wollte alles was da zwischen uns gewesen war abschließen. Einfach nochmal sagen das mir wirklich vieles leid tut und das ich viel falsch gemacht habe...", sagte Draco aufrichtig. Nun verspannte er sich etwas, denn so offen war er nun ungeplant gewesen. Ja, er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen, schon lange. Doch er hatte es nie über sich bringen können sich zu melden...

Harry sah ihn durchdringend und ziemlich ernst an. Er schwieg und Draco hatte wirklich Angst, was er sagen würde. Was würde er jetzt sagen...

"Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, auch wenn ich sie nicht brauche. Ich glaube nicht, dass du all die Dinge von dir aus gemacht hast... ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich einen Zauber genutzt habe von dem ich nicht wusste, was er tut... ", sein Blick wanderte langsam zu seiner Brust.

Draco trank seinen Americano aus und sagte leise ohne ihn anzusehen: "Ja... ich habe Narben, aber sie sind eine gute Erinnerung und eine Warnung so einen Mist nicht mehr zu machen...".

Der Gryffindor schien hart getroffen zu sein von seinen Worten. "Du warst sechzehn, als uns der Arsch auf Grundeis ging... du hast der Wahl deines Vaters vertraut. Ich sehe nichts was du wirklich falsch gemacht hast, außer mir die Nase zu brechen. Das war eine miese Nummer!", sagte er, doch zum Schluss breitete sich ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als wenn sie über einen einfachen Streich sprachen. Nicht darüber, dass Draco ihm ins Gesicht getreten hatte...

Er war sprachlos. "Wie kannst du mit all dem so umgehen??", fragte er dann.

Harry stand auf und zeigte ihm mit einer Handgeste, dass er warten sollte. Draco wartete, natürlich. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte der junge Mann mit zwei neuen Getränken auf. Doch diesmal hielt er Draco definitiv ein Milchkaffee hin. "Probiere den Mal ... und wie ich sagte, ich gehe seit über einem Jahr zum Psychotherapeuten... es hilft darüber zu reden, eine Richtung zu bekommen, wohin die Reise denn gehen soll. Und natürlich zu wissen was man will. Wo warst du die letzten Monate, wenn nicht in Frankreich?", erklärte und fragte er entspannt.

"Mh... klingt plausibel. Ich war zuhause im Manor. Ich war die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer. Ich habe nichts mitbekommen von dem was außerhalb meines Zimmers passiert ist. Ich hab es nicht mehr geschafft mein Bett zu verlassen. Keine Kraft, kein Antrieb...", Draco nippte am neuen Heißgetränk. Es war sehr sanft im Gegensatz zu Kaffee pur. Dann schmeckte es süß. " Was ist da drin, Potter?"

"Vanille-Sirup...", grinste dieser. "Du stehst immernoch wie früher auf Vanille... ".

Draco sah ihn misstrauisch über den Becherrand an. "Was heißt wie früher? Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch einiges über mich weißt von damals..." sagte Harry verschmitzt und herausfordernd. Draco nahm die Herausforderung an.

"Du isst wie ein Schwein, als wenn man dich ausgehungert hat und dein Lieblingsnachtisch sind Tracle Tarts... Kartoffelgerichte magst du lieber als Nudeln, weiß Merlin warum!", sagte er etwas angespannt. "Siehst du... "

Dann fingen sie beide gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Sie lachten aus ganzem Herzen und von außen betrachtet sahen beide nicht ganz dicht aus! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo.... Was für ein Wechselbad der Gefühle oder? Zu Info, die Kaffeerösterei gibt es wirklich!Es ist wundervolles Kaffee, allerdings haben sie den Namen inzwischen in Hunt Coffeeroasters geändert, falls ihr mal googeln wollt~   
Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


End file.
